Everything has changed
by PrettyDirtySecrets
Summary: Aria found out that Ezra is A. How will she take it? Will Ezra try to get her back? Things have Changed well Everything even Noel Kahn. Can The Liars Handle all that pressure. The Liars try to find out How to catch EzrA but they Can't! alot of Drama is on and No one can Stop it. Spencer/Toby , Aria/Noel/Ezra (Love Triangle) Hanna/Caleb Emily/Paige
1. An unexpected visit

First of all, hey this is my first story

I wrote it because I like Aria and Noel together…though Ezria is a good couple… Hope you all like it J

Aria Montgomery fell to the floor crying when she found out that Ezra is A "I'm sorry Aria" Spencer said trying as much as she can to comfort her "How did you know Hanna?" Aria said while sobbing "When I came back to A's lair because I forgot my….. Purse I saw him" Hanna said with a sigh "But he was angry…well so angry that he didn't notice me" Hanna continued, Emily was shocked "I Can't Believe that we never suspected him" Emily said as she sat on Aria's desk "He was…." Spencer said but she didn't know what to say "Hot" Hanna continued for Spencer, Spencer looked at Hanna with a weird look only Spencer can do they called it the Spencer look "Didn't you love Jake?" Spencer asked The Petite Girl "Not as much as Ezra" Aria said while wiping her tears "Hanna go and hang out with Caleb….Spencer Toby is waiting for you….and Emily I guess you have a date with Paige" Aria said "No way we're gonna leave our friend alone" Emily said "Guys…go and have fun I'm gonna take a rest from everything" Aria said as she sat on her bed with tears in her eyes "Girls I think you should go now" Her Mom, Ella said as she opened Aria's door "Well… ok" Hanna said and gave Aria one last look before leaving Emily smiled at Aria so she can smile back but Aria didn't she was still crying "If you need anything…call me" Spencer said as she got out from Aria's room "Honey What's wrong" Ella said as she got beside Aria "Mom please I Don't want to talk about it right now" Aria said "Aria…." Ella said "Please" She said with tears in her eyes, Ella was about to open her mouth to say something but then she closed it then she got out without saying any word. Aria cried and cried till she fell to sleep after about half an hour she woke up when Mike came inside her room He opened the door and stood there he didn't go inside her room "Hey Aria, Noel is coming He's gonna have dinner with us then We'll go to hang out" He said then left the door open "Oh man" Aria thought then she went back to her sleep She thought of him every single second he was her first love she didn't love Jake as much as him and he was the one threatening her! she was crying in her sleep she still couldn't believe that Ezra is A!

Noel's P.O.V:

I went inside the Montgomery's house. It wasn't the first time as I went inside Ms. Montgomery greeted me "Hey Noel" She said "Hey Ms. Montgomery" I said "Yo Let's play Video games till Dinner is ready… bought a new game" He said then went upstairs I followed him He got inside the room first then I heard someone crying I went a few steps away from Mike's room to see Aria crying on her bed was she crying in her sleep? "Noel aren't you coming to play?" Mike yelled from his room "Yeah one second" I said then Aria opened her eyes then she looked at me with an angry look then she shut the door well Slammed it and hard too… in my face I know she hates me but not that much Something is wrong with her "You made my Sister angry eh?" Mike appeared I half smiled and nodded then went inside Mike's bedroom With the Video games on "Game on" I said.

Aria's P.O.V:

I was sleeping but I heard yelling so I opened my eyes I saw Noel there I wanted to yell GET OUT but I just couldn't so I slammed the door in his face That's what he deserved After 2 hours of crying and writing I heard my mum saying that Its dinner Time I wiped my tears then drank water and went downstairs Noel and Mike were already sitting on the Table I sat beside Mike and in front of Noel He looked at me I just looked away then he looked at Mike "So where are we hanging out today" Noel asked Mike "I Don't know I'll ask Sean and the rest" Mike answered then we were all in dead silence but it was broken by my ringtone…I answered "Hey Spenc" I said "Hey" She said "Can we Hang out it will make you feel better" Spencer said "I don't know if I can go out after what happened" I continued "C'mon Trust me" She said "What about Hanna and Em?" I asked "They're coming" Spencer said with a happy tone in her voice "Okay I'll meet you there at 7" I said then I hung up "Mom can I get a ride to the Mall" I asked "I can drive you" Noel said then Mike glared "You don't have to" Aria said "Yeah you don't have to" Mike continued then Aria looked at Mike "C'mon" Noel said after he finished his Plate "Thank you Ms. Montgomery" He said Why is Noel acting Nice He is always mean well I haven't seen him lately Did he broke up with Jenna Mike opened the door for me and Noel with a glare then I went inside Noel's car He drove to the mall and then I opened the Car's door and went inside then I saw the girls "Why were you with Noel Kahn?" Hanna said "It's a long story" I said then after a 5 mins conversation we went shopping of course I didn't buy anything I Barely talked. I was thinking about Ezra the whole time then we went for a bite at the grill but someone we didn't expect….. Jenna?


	2. He's back

Chapter 2:

"Jenna?" Aria said with a low voice "What the hell is she doing here" Spencer said "Guys I guess we should go" Emily said "No we are not gonna leave" Hanna said then Jenna came with Nigel holding her hand after what happened to her sight "You again?" Jenna said "How did you know we are here?" Spencer asked her "I can hear I'm not deaf" Jenna said "Oh right" Hanna said "So What's your point of coming here" Emily said Aria was in silence she didn't talk a lot this night "Telling you that it's not over doesn't mean that my sight is weak that I'm weak…Bitches" she said then left "I can once again hang a sign saying: Bitch can see" Aria said with a half smile her friends were smiling and laughing as much as they can to make Aria forget about Ezra "Wow It's cool you started to forget about E-" She was about to continue then Aria looked down "Hanna!" Spencer said then Noel, Mike and some guys came in "Woah its Kahn" Emily said "This place is getting worse" Spencer said "Let's leave" Aria said "No I haven't finished my Panini" Emily said.

Next day:

Spencer P.O.V:

I was in class the class had a lot of people I know Aria, Toby, Hanna, Noel, Caleb and Sean. I sitting beside Toby as Mr. Evans was teaching then the bell rang "Class before you go I want to announce something" He said "There is a trip to California next week" He said the whole class talked and was happy for sure "The details are on the notice board" He said then left Then I went to Aria and Hanna "You guys are going?" I asked "Yeah why not?" Aria said with a low voice while looking down "I'm definitely going" Hanna said Then Caleb and Toby came, Toby put his arms around me "and I'm coming too" He said "I'm going if Hanna-Banana is coming" Caleb said then Aria walked away to her locker then I glared at both of them then went to Aria "I guess I'm not coming" Aria said "You'll come Aria" I said "No" She said "But We're team Sparia" I said "Fine…But is Ezra coming" She asked as she started to tear "I bet he's not coming to school after this" I said "Do you think he knows" I asked her she didn't reply I shouldn't had asked her that She wiped her tears and looked at me I bet she isn't over him yet she still loves him then Hanna came to us "So…..I talked to Emily she's coming with Paige" Hanna said then Noel and Sean were walking by then they stopped "Hey Montgomery are you going" Noel asked Aria nodded "Cool Now We're talking" Noel said "You can hit me by Truth or dare everyday in this California" He said to Aria then I noticed Sean checking out Hanna Does he still like her then they both left "Ugh I hate these guys" Spencer said then I saw Jenna Kissing Nigel "Ewwww" I thought then I went to the Cafeteria as usual Noel, Sean and the Lacrosse players are sitting on a table well their table laughing and checking out girls but Noel didn't Why is he nice especially to Aria we sat on a table then Noel smiled at Aria but she didn't notice I gave him a glare then he looked at his friends.

Next day:

6 days till the Trip

Hanna P.O.V:

School ended everything was normal Me and the girls were walking I believe that Aria started to get better and get Over Ezra "So Aria Do you like Noel?" Emily asked "No way" Spencer answered for Aria "He's being nice lately I don't know why" Aria said "So is that a yes or no" Emily asked "No" Aria finally answered "But I think Noel likes you" I said "Yeah right" Aria said "Oh Hanna I saw Sean checking you out" Spencer said "Ewwww" I said "I Hate him" I continued "And I…" I was about to continue but I Stopped and froze because I saw him….Ezra "Hanna what's wrong" Aria asked "Nothing" I said "You just froze" Emily said "Nothing It's nothing" I said then I got a Text It says:

You think I didn't see you -A

**I'll Post Later Maybe in a few Hours, If not then It'll be Tomorrow, Hope you liked it :)**


	3. I'm Over him

Chapter 3:

5 Days till the trip

Aria's P.O.V:

I'm in my room lying on the Bed reading a book. But I stopped. I thought about everything for a second then I remembered Hanna. I think something is wrong about her since yesterday she froze like she saw a ghost or something? Did she see Caleb with someone else no she wouldn't hide it she'd cry but What Happened "Can I get in" A familiar voice said "Come in" I said "Hey" Spencer said "Hey Spenc" I said "How are you?" Spencer asked "Nothing's new" I said "Well…" She said as she sat on my bed "What is something wrong" I asked "No…well yes" She said "Why did A stopped texting us" Spencer asked "You can say Ezra I'm Over it now" I sighed "Well…Ok Do you think he knew that we knew" Spencer said "Well…I don't think so" I said "He was…." I was about to continue when my phone rang and I looked at the ID "Who is it?" Spencer asked I Opened my mouth, shocked "It's Noel Kahn" I said "Why does he call?" Spencer said I Didn't answer her Question I answered Noel's call "Hello?" I asked "Hey Montgomery" He said "Oh hey Noel" I said and Spencer gave me the Spencer look….again "So what's up" I said "Nothing…I just wanted to invite you for my party tomorrow at 8 till Dawn You in?" Noel said "Yeah sure but…..Can I bring uh my friends?" I asked Spencer gave me a confused look "You mean the girls well….why not? I'll see you there" Noel said then I hung up "Why did he call" Spencer asked "Well He invited us for his Party" I said "When did he started invited us" Spencer asked "Well…I don't know….Today maybe" I said "I told you he wants you back Aria" Spencer said with a laugh "Shut up" I said.

Hanna's P.O.V:

I was in the living room Watching T.V Nothing's new Then I got bored so I went to my room and checked my phone I got 2 Texts One from Aria and the Other from…..Sean? These guys Noel and Sean are acting weird Lately I checked Aria's Message It was about Noel's Party I'm going of course though the most thing I hate about Noel's Party is that Noel is THERE! Then I checked Sean's message He was asking me if I could come to the Party I replied saying a Yes Why is everyone changing starting with Mr. Fitz then Noel then Sean. Then Caleb went inside my room "Hey Han" He said as he hugged me "Hey" I said "Can you come to a party with me tonight" I continued "No I can't" He said "Why?" I said looking down "You know I'm not a party guy" He said then I glared at him "and I'm busy" He continued "Is it more Important than to hang out with your girlfriend" I asked "Hanna….why don't you cancel this party thing and bake with me tonight I want you to teach me" He said with a smile "No Caleb it's a Kahn Party It's now or never" I said then his smile faded "A Kahn's party too C'mon Han" He said "Since when do you go to that" Caleb said "Listen Caleb I'm tired of you being the One who asks me when and where and these stuff and being non-sociable I want you to dance and have fun…with me" I said Then Caleb Froze for a second then stood up "Don't go to that party Hanna" He said "I will and I'll dance with all the guys in this Party" I said then pushed him out of my door and slammed the door I was Sad Of course I sat on my bed thinking about this Stupid things I've done well My mind is complicated Mr. Fitz and Now Caleb I'm gonna Apologize to him well…..after the Party.

Spencer P.O.V:

I was walking with Emily because I met her after I left Aria because Noel Called her multiple times when I was with her so I walked then Saw Emily anyways We were walking and walking then we realized we are in front of Toby's house He saw us from his bedroom window so he waved at us then went in front of his house to say Hi I gave him a Hello Hug a tight one "You coming to the Party tonight?" I said "What Party? But anyways if you're coming then I'm coming with you" He said "Awww" I said "What Party?" Emily asked "Oh I forgot to tell you" I said "It's a Kahn Party He invited us" I continued "wait you didn't tell me It's a Kahn's Party" He said "So you're gonna leave me alone with some drunk people" I said with a puppy face "Of course no" Toby said then I smiled "So you coming Em?" I asked "No I have a date with Paige she is nice" Emily said "Well…..ok" I said "I got to go right now" She said "Oh ok Bye" I said "Bye" She said "So…" Toby said "So…" I said "Wanna come in and watch a movie with me?" He asked "That sounds Great" I said then we both went inside his house and watched a movie while eating Popcorn with extra butter.

At the Party:

Aria P.O.V:

I was walking in Noel's house everyone was Dancing, Drinking like Normal Parties but the Difference That It was a huge house then Hanna and Spencer came in front of me "Hey" Spencer said "Man this party ROCKS!" Hanna said "I just came here" I said "This Girl is Drunk without Drinking" Spencer said pointing to Hanna and I laughed then Toby grabbed Spencer to the Dance floor and they started dancing "It's just you and me" I said then Mike pulled Hanna to a corner and they started to talking "It's just me" I said to myself then someone grabbed me from behind "No It's not only you" The Voice said It's Noel "Wanna dance?" He said I Didn't but I Didn't know why I agreed then he let me go and we both went to the Dance floor and danced all night and talked this time I had butterflies in my Stomach when I see him do I like him I Can't I still love Ezra.

**So Guys This is the end of Chapter 3 I'm gonna Post Chapter Later *Looks Like Naria/Ariel Started ;)*Please Review and tell me what you think or any ideas and I'd really Appreciate If You'd Follow :) **


	4. A StAlker

_we both went to the Dance floor and danced all night and talked this time I had butterflies in my Stomach when I see him do I like him I Can't I still love Ezra._

Hanna's P.O.V:

Mike was talking to me about how us can really be us and that He is sorry but I Didn't feel it So I Told him That we are never getting back together just like Taylor Swift and he left sad cwith tears then after half an hour full of Thoughts about Caleb...Sean showed up "Hey" He said "Get Lost" I said "Oh Cmon" He said "You can't be still mad at me" He said "I am" I said then looked away "look I'm sorry Hanna I just want you to give me one more chance" He said "And...?Get to the point" I said "I can prove I'm the right person for you...I Just want a dance" He said I didn't reply at all "And this is a party You can't be just sitting alone here till 5:00 am" He said "Yeah right" I said "Oh I get it" Sean said "Are you afraid because I'm a better dancer than you are" He said then he was about to walk then I grabbed him from his arm "What did you just say?" I asked "I'm a better dancer than you" He said with a laugh "No you are not" I said "Yes I am...Prove it" He said then without a reply I grabbed him to the Dance floor and we both starting dance I can see Mike sitting alone drinking I felt guilty when I saw him I Don't know why? We were dancing for about half an hour then Sean started to get tired "already tired?" I asked with a smile on my face "Nope" He said then we got closer to each other and we were about to kiss but I Stepped back When I saw the Last person I was expecting to see here...Caleb He was holding a rose He was Smiling but His Smile faded when He saw Sean and I. That Moment I Couldn't take it I left the Dance floor and walked to Noel's backyard There were a few people there then Caleb followed me I heard his footsteps behind me I turned around to see him and apologize but it wasn't him It was Sean... then I started crying He looked sad "It was that guy right?" He said "No" I lied "Then What's wrong?" He asked "Nothing Sean...just leave me alone...I Don't wanna ruin your night" Hanna said "You're not ruining it" He said "I am...I'm ruining and wasting every second of this night when I'm not with you" He said then he just kissed me I kissed back and after few minutes We pulled away "I wanted to do that since School started and now we did it" Sean said I hugged him but It Didn't feel right like My hug with Caleb but I believe that Sean is the right person for me.

Aria's P.O.V:

It was about 4:30 am when people started Leaving I wanted to stay with him all night I don't know why? do I like him?...anyways I searched for Hanna or Spencer so they can drive me home but I guess they left "Oh Shit" I Mumbled "What's wrong?" Noel came from behind me "They Both left...Hanna and Spencer" I said "I guess I'll walk" I said Hoping he can ask me for a ride "Okay then I'll see you later" He said then he walked away, What is wrong with him? He was a Gentleman and Now he is a jerk..Oh Guys. Then He came back "You think I'm gonna leave you alone" He said then he walked outside of his House and rode in his car I followed him then he drove to my house When we were there I left the Car and was walking to my house holding the keys "Goodnight Montgomery" He said then he drove away I smiled to myself He is Irresistible I Can't Hate him NEVER then I went inside my house and Mike was there sitting on the couch "I saw you...with Noel" He said with a smile "Are you two dating?" He asked "No way" I said "I Bet with 20 bucks you guys will" Mike said "Okay I'm in" I said "Watch out Montgomery so you Don't fall in love with him" Mike said then left UGH! I already Started liking him but I won't lose the bet cause I guess He Doesn't like me back I went upstairs It was 5:04 am I can have well I need to sleep at least for one hour so I went in my bed with these clothes and closed my eyes Thinking about Noel but Suddenly Ezra came to mind so I opened my eyes Quickly and Noticed that it was 6:17 am so I stood up, changed my clothes and went to school.

0 Days till the Trip:

Noel's P.O.V:

5 days went fast as lighting It was 6:00 am and the Bus will move at 7:00 am so I checked everything and went to my car without even eating breakfast When I was there It was 6:30 I saw the Bus but I saw one Person who inside this Bus...Aria with her Hazel beautiful eyes and her Brown Hair that she did as a top bun She looked beautiful as always then I went inside "Hey" I said "Hey" She said "The Bus is empty there is no driver" I said "I bet He's coming" She said then I sat beside her as she pulled a sandwich out from her purse "You put a sandwich in your purse" I asked "Yeah I Didn't eat breakfast" She said "Do you want to eat with me?"Aria asked "Yea sure" I said then she gave me half of the sandwich "Hey you gave me the smaller half" I said "too late I already took a bite from Mine" She said After we finished eating We were in silence but I wanted to cut it off I wanted to talk to her"Hey look Here's the list to Who's coming" I said "Oh cool" She said "Aria, Hanna,Sean, Me, Spencer, Toby, Caleb, Emily, Paige Oh That's cool wait the supervisor is...Mr. Fitz?


	5. It Can't be

_Hey look Here's the list to Who's coming" I said "Oh cool" She said "Aria, Hanna,Sean, Me, Spencer, Toby, Caleb, Emily, Paige Oh That's cool wait the supervisor is...Mr. Fitz?_

Noel P.O.V's:

I saw Mr. Fitz Standing a few steps away from the Bus He was wearing A Black Coat and he was glaring Woah! He is a dumb Dude... I looked at Aria She was looking at him then she started crying I got closer to her and wrapped my Arms around her then He gave me a death glare and walked away from the Bus "Don't cry" I said "Do you still love him? or what?" I asked but I bet she is hiding something from me about that Fitz "I try to get over him but I can't he is a part of my life now He is like a..." She said while crying "I Don't know...I think I love someone else now" She said with tears I wiped a tear with my hands "You...Changed...Everybody changed" She said I smiled at her then she placed her head on my shoulder and slept. A few minutes passed and people started getting inside the bus Spencer, Hanna and Emily came at the same time When they saw Aria on my shoulder Emily glared...Spencer gave a weird look **(The Spencer look xD) **and Hanna just smiled Hanna and Spencer sat together while Emily sat there waiting for Paige then Caleb came and Hanna looked worried or sad then Toby and Sean came in at the same time Sean Smiled at me and Aria "Good job" He said I raised an eyebrow and Toby he just kissed Spencer and sat beisde Sean who was Staring at Hanna the Whole time then the worst person ever came inside the bus it was him...Fitz he saw Aria on my shoulder and gave me another glare, I didn't care Hanna, Emily and Spencer looked shocked when they saw him they were nervous. We were almost there The driver said 15 minutes left till we Approach the Hotel I can see California It was Beautiful then I looked at Aria she was still Sleeping on my shoulder Then I noticed Aria is the person I Love. I feel comfortable with her I just Hope she feels the same way.

Aria's :

I woke up The first person I was looking at was Noel He raised an eyebrow "wakey wakey" He said "Oh Hey" I said "Look at California" He said. pointing at the window I smiled "Oh my..." I said It was beautiful the blue sky It was clear California was cheerful unlike rosewood I turned around and Smiled at Noel then my Smile faded when I saw Ezra sitting beside the Driver saying the directions I turned to Hanna, Spencer and Emily who was with Paige "Excuse me Noel" I said then I stood up and went to Hanna and Spencer "Umm A is with us" I said "Yeah I know and we Can't do anything" Spencer said "Why? we can tell the police" Hanna said "Oh please what for? We need to investigate more about this" Spencer said "And when we are back in rosewood we can tell the police" She continued "He can kill us right now" Hanna said "Let's just enjoy this vacation and..." I was about to continue but Ezra came to us "Girls get ready because we are landing" He said then he mouthed "Bitches" I took a deep breath "Ok This is not gonna work" I said "Aria are you coming?" Noel asked as he walked to the three of us, We just realized that the Bus stopped "Oh sure" I said as I got out from the Bus with Noel followed by Spencer and Toby then Sean and Hanna then Emily and Paige then Caleb alone... We were in the lobby all of us When Ezra was talking to us I tried not to look on him but I Can't "Now we will be separated by the Gender" Ezra said "Oh man" Sean said "Why? Fitz Why?" Noel said "Each pair will have a room but we have an odd number so one room will have 3 Girls Um Hanna Marin, Emily Fields and Paige McCullers are in room 305. Aria Montgomery and Spencer Hastings are in room 306" Ezra said Then I smiled at Spencer "Noel Kahn and Toby Cavanaguah are in room 307, Caleb Rivers and Sean Ackard are in room 308" He said then Hanna Slapped her forehead I saw Ezra winking at her He set this up I don't know what happened between Sean and Caleb but Ezra is using the advantage of it "I'm in room 309 in anyone needed me" He said then left "TO THE BEACH" Noel yelled.

Noel's P.O.V:

The Boys were ready to go to the Beach we were just waiting for the Girls in front of their rooms Then the Girls came out Including Aria in those Bikins I wanted to Kiss her but She still Loves Ezra I bet I should give her time I just Smiled at her "Aria Montgomery, you look Hot in these Bikins" I said "really?" She asked "why would I lie?" I said "Okay Mr. Compliment Now Let's go" She said then she held my haand and ran to the beach we were followed by the others except Caleb, Where is this dude? I splashed the water and so did Aria we started to splash eachother with water then Sean grabbed a ball and we started playing Spencer and Toby were underwater Are they Kissing? Anyways Emily and Paige didn't go in the water they sat at the beach talking I Didn't care about anything as long as I am with Aria we stayed there for hours and We Didn't want to leave I Couldn't take it before we went outside the water I grabbed Aria underwater we gazed into each other's eyes and leaned We were about to kiss but "Aria are you coming?" Spencer yelled then She left the water I followed her I went inside the room waited for Toby to finish his Shower then I went inside the shower "You took all the Hot water" I yelled when I was inside the bathroom "Sorry" He yelled from the room I wore an open shirt revealing my chest and White pants I went for a walk at the beach and I saw Aria there I ran to her "Hey" I said "Hey" She said "Wanna walk with me?" I asked "Sure" She said then we walked and after 20 mins we sat down at the beach the waves were reaching our legs and it was almost Dark "Aria?" I said "Yea?" She said I started at her Hazel eyes "I...It's hard to say this" I said "I really like you Aria" I said "I think I Love you" I said getting closer "I've been thinking about this guy Who I fell in love with lately" Aria said "It's you I can't deny the fact that I am in love with you" Aria said But she means the word Love as Like which is acceptable too and she leaned closer and We kissed it was perfect It was everything That's it Aria is the right person for me No matter what Hey? Fitz is staring at me.

Emily's P.O.V:

we were searching for Aria we need to tell her that we need to tell the Police about Ezra then we walked down at the Beach searching for her we found her Kissing Noel "Are we interrupting something?" Hanna said and Spencer laughed Then they Pulled away fast "No not at all" Noel said "Aria I gotta go Ok? I'll see you later Babe" He said then Kissed her fast and left "Oh Aria has a new boyfriend" I said "Never mind now We need to tell the Police" Spencer said "Guys Isn't that..." Hanna said Pointing to her right side I looked there It was someone who was wearing a White dress and had Blonde hair it was a girl "No It Can't be" Aria said Is that...Ali?

**So That's it for Today I'll Post more Tomorrow ENJOY :)**


	6. Telling the truth

"ALISON!" Hanna yelled, Alison turned around she opened her eyes wide she was Shocked but she smiled at them, This Alison Smile and started to get near them "So you got me" She yelled as she got closer. The Liars stood there shocked Alison was about to reach them she was raising an eyebrow but She screamed and started to run away the girls turned around to see EzrA in a black hoodie and jeans "Not so fast bitch" He said pointing to Alison and started to run towards Alison and the rest when they turned around to follow Alison she was gone "What the Heck?" Spencer said then Emily pulled her arm and started running "I can't run in this Heels" Hanna said as she Stopped to take her heels off "HANNA!" Spencer said and Aria she didn't say a word all she did was running with them and tearing. The Girls ran as fast as they could but EzrA was faster so he held Aria's arm "WHERE IS SHE?" A yelled "Who are you talking about?" Aria said then he pulled her closer "You know who am i talking about" Ezra said Spencer, Emily and Hanna stopped they stood staring at Aria and Ezra then Noel came out from a building "Hey Aria how about hanging out at the..." He was about to continue but he froze "Hey Fitz What the hell are you doing" He said heading towards to EzrA "Nothing Mr. Kahn I was just..." Ezra said "I held her because she forgot her phone with me she was just scared ain't that right Aria?" He said glaring at her at the same Moment Spencer took a deep breath, Hanna slapped her forehead and Emily...she just stood froze "That's right Mr. Fitz" She said as he let go of her hand and walked away looking back the 4 shocked girls "Sorry Noel I gotta hang out with the Girls" Aria said "You did at the beach...today...remember?" He said "well...yeah but anyways I'll see you later" She said as she walked away with the Girls.

That Night:

Aria's P.O.V:

I sat on my bed as the girls got inside the room "I can't believe this" I said "Me Neither"Emily said "I hate this we should probably tell the Police" Hanna said "I agree with Hanna this is it My life can't be like this" I said "Ok..." I continued "When will we go?" Emily asked "NOW" Hanna said "We Can't all go"I said "Why?" Spencer said "we need to check that Ezra is in the Hotel" I said "Spencer come with me" I said "Okay" She said "I'm gonna text you when we know" Emily said as Spencer and I got out I saw Noel standing in front of the door.

**Sorry guys haven't posted in a while SCHOOL :p anyways since school started I'm gonna post weekly and probably every Thursday.**


	7. Just a second

"Noel why are you here?" Spencer asked raising an eyebrow "Were you spying on us?" Aria asked "No... well..Yea" Noel said " I know you are hiding something about Mr. Fitz" He continued "Yeah she does" Spencer said "What the hell Spencer" Aria said "He wants to get her back but she is still hurt because of him" Spencer said and Aria let out a sigh of relief "I may sometimes be kind Spencer but I'm not dumb...Aria What's going on?" Noel said as he put his eyes on Aria "Noel..." Aria said then she took a deep breath "Aria Do you trust me" Noel said "Yes Of course" Aria said "Then tell me" Noel said Then Hanna and Emily opened the room's door to look at the Hall that had this noise then she saw Noel "Uh-oh"Hanna said then she slammed the door as soon as she saw Noel, Aria and Spencer arguing "Noel... nothing is going on I'm Okay" Aria said as she looked down and Spencer walked away as soon as she saw Aria getting serious "That doesn't sound like the truth" Noel said "That means you don't trust me" He continued. If Aria told him about the A thing He'd be in danger She doesn't want to get him inside the Drama she Doesn't want to make him a target that EzrA wants to kill. "Noel I can't do this anymore" She said "Me Neither" He said while looking to the ground "I guess we're not that perfect couple" She continued "You never loved me right" He said He said as he looked up to her again "No..I" She was about to continue but Noel Interrupted her "I was a tool to make Fitz jealous right?" He continued "Woah...No of course not" The Petite Girl denied and Noel walked away and Aria started tearing she was now a bit stronger cause that's her love life routine then she opened her eyes wide she felt fire through her body and anger when she saw him...Ezra standing a few meters away from Aria He seemed like he overheard the whole conversation "Drama" He said sarcastically Aria didn't respond she gave him a glare and was about to leave "And if you dare tell the cops Mr. Kahn will disappear Just like when I made you disappear in the Magic show in Ravenswood" A continued and Aria looked shocked "But he may disappear forever this time" The 26 year old man said as he walked inside his room.

Aria's P.O.V:

I sat on my bed as Hanna walked around the room nervously, Spencer drinking a cup of coffee while looking down and Emily looking at the window. That was not the trip I imagined I want to be a magician to do a spell and make EzrA disappear "Hey guys didn't you notice something" Spencer said as she put her cup on the table "What?" Hanna said as she stopped walking "Ezra was chasing Alison so... the A thing was about Alison" Spencer said "I Don't get it" Emily said "Ezra is that..." I said "Beach Hottie" Spencer continued for her "and we can't tell the police" Aria continued "Why?" Hanna asked "This is our only chance to get rid of him for good" Hanna said "He might kill Noel" I continued Noel is now my everything even if he didn't love me He's a good friend but I guess he won't talk to me again "and then..." Spencer said "We will let it go as usual cause he is CONTROLLING OUR LIVES" Spencer yelled "Spenc Calm down" Emily said "Spencer I Don't want Noel to be a target" I said "He is a target already... Ezra is jealous" Spencer said to her "But if he is the Beach Hottie then why does he like Aria" Emily asked "Not Like we can say Love" Hanna said "I Don't know" Spencer said "But I must find out" Spencer she said as Hanna Opened the door "Guys I think I'm Tired I'll leave now" Hanna said as she got out "So Goodnight then" Emily said as she closed the door behind her I saw Spencer lying on her bed that's near the window "Aria I'm sick of this Life" Spencer said as she looked at the ceiling "I know and It's not only you who feels this way" I said "Good night Spenc" I said as I flipped the light switch and closed my eyes.

At 3:00 am

Hanna's P.O.V:

I suddenly woke up I looked to see Emily and Paige sleeping I let out a sigh of relief I think I had a nightmare I saw Caleb as A but Of course It's not true well Ezra is A I guess...Maybe Caleb is a part of the A team I can't trust anyone right now I think I'm gonna walk anywhere In my Pajamas because I feel like it I closed the door behind me and went to the Beach Nobody was there I stood there watching the waves then I heard some footsteps I turned around to see that it was Sean "What are you dong here?' He said "What are.. You doing here?" I asked "Nothing I felt like I should walk here Its a view you can rarely see Especially when you live in rosewood" He said, I smiled "Yeah It's beautiful" I said He walked closer "So how are you and Caleb you guys are friends?" I asked wondering if Caleb did something stupid "He sits on his computer he doesn't talk to me at all he glares if I said something" He said as he laughed a little I Didn't laugh and that made him stop laughing "Do you like him?" Sean asked me "No He is just a really good friend" I said "Oh Okay then" He said "You wanna walk?" He asked "I'm sorry but I gotta go" I said as I kissed him and left He raised an eyebrow "So It's official?" Sean said "Yeah it is" I said as I left the Beach and saw Noel sitting on a chair at the Lobby I sat beside him "Who is A?" He asked me...


	8. Don't Go

_"Hanna... Who is A?"_

"What do you mean by Who is A?" Hanna said while moving a bit away from Noel and looking at the ground.

"Don't play Dumb Hanna... That A is related to Aria and I don't want her to get hurt" Noel said while standing up looking at Hanna with serious eyes Hanna had never seen Noel Kahn Serious like that.

"Since When do you care Noel?" Hanna stood up looking at him She put her hand on her neck looking at this empty lobby, She was a bit scared that Ezra may be watching them, He was everywhere, Now He is the same too though they still knew, they couldn't tell the Police that Ezra was playing with their Lives.

"Why do you ask Hanna? Since when do...YOU care about me? You think I'm dumb?" He said looking red, Hanna could see his veins He took a deep breath and sat down, Hanna was still standing, He looked up to her "I've got threatened" He said finally with a calm face and a quiet voice.

"What?" Hanna said, confused "I mean How?" Hanna said "Just show me the text" Hanna said waving her hand that means she wants his phone.

"Here" He gave it to her, looking at the ground as Hanna read Noel spoke "I must break up with Aria or else He'll kill her" He said lifting his head up to face the Blonde woman who is reading the text.

"When did you get this?" Hanna asked handing him the Phone back.

"Yesterday Before our fight" He said taking a breath again he tried to calm himself as much as he can but he was worried about Aria.

"Don't worry she'll be Okay" She said as she started to walk away putting her hands in her Pajamas pockets she started was about to reach the stairs then she heard a yell.

"You Didn't tell me anything about A" Noel Yelled His voice started to be loud and even Hanna without turning around knew that he was Angry.

"Noel...I can't tell you I'm sorry cause this will affect Aria's Safety" Hanna said turning around She gave him one last look before she started to go upstairs.

"Hanna, wait!" Noel said but too late Hanna has already left He sat at the couch and he put his hand in his hair trying to figure out what to do.

Next Day:

Aria's P.O.V:

I opened my eyes and saw Spencer in front of the Bed she was eating Omelet I bet she already called room Service and ordered "Good Morning" I Said.

"Wakey wakey" She said, that reminded me of Noel when we were on the Bus , My smiled disappeared "Whats wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing just a headache, Its Normal" I lied I went to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed my teeth then went out to the room to eat breakfast

"Cheese Omelet, I know you like it" She said , I smiled at her a little one.

" I'm not in the mood to eat" I said, She made a puppy face a funny one which made me laugh a bit "I think I'm gonna walk you know that there is a park a few blocks away from the Hotel" I said.

"Yeah well I'm gonna walk at the beach with Toby" She said, then she opened the T.V it was a small one she watched The Hunger Games Oh I saw this like 8 times so after 15 minutes I grabbed my purse and opened the room's door then I saw Toby

"Spencer is watching the Hunger Games right?" He said, I laughed

"Yeah" I said

"She Texted me" He said then Spencer got out and hugged then they walked to the Beach together I sighed when I saw them I wish Noel can understand me and Forgive me but wait I didn't do anything wrong anyways I walked alone in California till I reached the Park I sat on a bench thinking about this place this wasn't what I expected I got out a Chocolate bar then started to eat it I looked around me everyone was Happy but Me and Since this Park is near the Beach Everyone was wearing Shorts and Bikinis, they were eating Hot dogs from the cart and laughing most were in groups But I was alone, I miss my Family or My Mom especially, Dad I started to dislike him after what he did to Mom but after all he is my Dad anyways, a few minutes passed and I thought about leaving this Park, Heading to the room and Sleep but someone sat beside me.

"Hey" The Voice said "Miss me?"...

**Who is he/she, I'm thinking about** **new Stories, Which Couple do you want me to write about? Don't forget to review :)**


	9. Betrayal and Tears

_"Miss me?"_

_Aria's P.O.V_I turned my head and Saw Ezra he wrapped his arms around me, I felt Butterflies, The Old Memories, I missed them I looked up to him he smiled at me I smiled back But then I Snapped out, I backed and stood up."Ezra, I can't" I said, "You Liked it" He said, "You Love me?" He continued He was raising an eyebrow "I Do Love you" I said then I started crying, He stood up and Hugged me I started to cry on his shoulder, When I stopped crying I wiped my tears then He let go "Listen Aria I'm not asking you to be on the A Team" He said

"I Just want you to Help me get rid of these girls" He said "No way Ezra They're my friends" I said, I can't do this I Love Ezra and Noel... I bet He's hanging out with Girls at the Beach, But I can't betray my Friends I was leaving when he held me Hand, I felt Sparks but Not the same as with Noel

"Fine I won't hurt him, Just prevent them from telling the Police" He said I looked at him, He smiled at me then I couldn't help but Kiss him, after a few minutes We pulled away "I missed this" He said, I smiled back then I walked away, He didn't stop me, He knew that I'm Confused after all I still Love Noel I can never do that to him, But he was the one who started that fight,

I went back to the Hotel I sat at the Hotel's restaurant I was a bit Hungry, I ordered a Salad Meal When the Waiter gave it to me, I looked around the Hotel and Saw Noel sitting alone, He gave me a worried look, I looked away That's it Aria you Love Ezra Not Noel, Oh man He came over to me and sat in front of me "Aria..." He said "I'm sorry, I was just worried about you" He continued, I looked into his Brown eyes and half smiled

"I always Loved you, Aria I'm not that Bad" He said with a smile He started to lean in I was gonna lean in But I saw Ezra getting inside the restaurant He gave me a glare "Noel I Have a Boyfriend" I said directly to his Face, Then He backed away "What?" He said, raising an eyebrow

"I never Loved you" I said with tears, He knew I was lying but what can i do? Without any word He walked away, He acted like nothing happened

Then Ezra sat in front of me "That's the Aria, I know" Ezra said with a wink then I started crying even more "Aria I won't hurt Noel if you stayed with me" He said with a smile, I smiled though Tears I never stopped loving Noel since 7th Grade but Ezra was Special Ill try to get over Noel as much as I can, He kissed me again It was Passionate But I pulled away "I gotta go" I said then I stood up "Hey Aria..." He said as he stood up too "We're heading to rosewood tonight" He said...

**Hey :) Don't worry about Noel and Aria They won't stay mad at each other But I don't wanna Spoil it ****:p anyways EzrA is also a star of this Fanfiction so there must be some Ezria moments :) There's a struggle What will Aria Do? **


End file.
